Love in Ryugenzawa
by Sweatshirt Shiro
Summary: Is Shinnosuke really destined to spend the rest of his life in loneliness? And what happened to Natsume and Kurumi after they lost the Tendo Dojo? Find out here!
1. Go home now!

**Love in Ryugenzawa**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Our story begins deep in the forest of Ryugenzawa; two beautiful young girls walked through a dirt path, one of them who appeared to be the youngest, had pretty brown eyes and a lovely red ribbon tied into her short brown hair, while her companion had brown eyes as well but was older and her beauty was more mature than her companion's, and she also possessed long silky black hair tied up in to a long upper pony tail.**

**Both of them had been hiking on the same trail for what seemed like an eternity, of course this was the younger girl's descreption of how long it had been since they got to the forest.**

"(heavy sigh) Natsume! weve been walking for ages, cant we stop and take a break soon I'm tired and I'm hungry too!"

"Kurumi weve only been walking for three hours plus your always hungry." said the older sister in a low tone.

"WHAT, Nee-chan how can you say three hours isn't long, and a.k.a I am not always hungry but right now I'm hungry enough to eat a giant chicken basted with ponzu sauce with a side of suruyaki, ohhh how I can taste it and it's so delicious hmmm…" (A/N:Nee-chan is japanese for sister while suruyaki is actually fried eel on a stick.)

"Okay I get it could you stop talking about food your starting to make me hungry!" said Natsume with an agitated tone.

"Then good, because I'll keep on talking unless we stop for a lunch break." (silence) "Alright then you asked for it (Takes a deep breath) I'm picturing a bowl of delicious chicken noodle ramen topped with a sweet spiral fish cake, and cantonese sweet and sour pork doused with juicy teriyaki sauce, and some yummy yakisoba and wonton soup all washed down with some gourmet chinese green tea, and some…"

"Alright I get it well stop and camp here for the night O.K. just stop alright!" said Natsume in a demanding and annoyed tone.

"YAAYYY!" yelled Kurumi with glee and delight.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Alright then I'm done lighting the fire, have you set up the tent yet sis?"

"Does it look like I'm done these instructions are too complicated!"

"Ummm Kurumi…"

"Errrrrrrr! What is it?" asked Kurumi with frustration in her voice.

"It's a pop-up tent." said Natsume in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh."

"Look why don't I take care of the tent and you go out and find us some food okay?"

"(sigh) Okay."

"Good."

As kurumi walked through the thick and dense forest her sharp little nose picked up a familiar yet unique odor.

"(sniff sniff, sniff sniff) MMMMMM, yummy I smell eggs" 'It's smells like it's coming from (sniff) behind those boulder's!'

As she looked behind the boulders she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was a large nest containing three egg's the size of cows!

"Oh my god those are the biggest egg's I've ever seen, I wonder how they taste like, wait till Natsume sees these!"

She slowly picked up one of the egg's with both hands and carried it on her back.

"Man this thing is heavy, I hope I get it to camp before it crushes me under it."

She said in a stressed voice.

**A few minutes later…**

"Nee-chan I'm back and look…(rrrrr) what I've…(rrrr) got!. Few! I need to rest and eat…(umph)" SPLAT! Was the sound that was heard after she fell face first in to the dirt while she was still being crushed underneath the egg. "KURUMI! What the hell is that!"

"MWUNCH!"said Kurumi in a muffled voice.

"What was that, I couldn't under stand you?"

Slowly kurumi moved from under the egg gasping for breath and said "I said it's lunch."(sigh)

"Where did you find this thing, is it some sort of prop?"

"No it's real and I found it in a huge nest in the woods!"

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT IF IT BELONGS TO SOME MONSTER OR SOMETHING!" said Natsume in a frightened yet angry tone.

"Don't be silly Natsume theres no such thing as mons-(**STOMP!) **-**_sters…_**" **STOMP!**…**STOMP!**

"**REEEEEAAAAAARRRR!"**

"Wh..wh.. what is that noise?" said Kurumi in a nervous voice.

As she said this the creature slowly crept out of the shadows roaring in fury for it's stolen egg, as it came in to the moon light it was revealed to be a giant platypus.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! What the hell is that thing?" yelled Kurumi while pointing at the beast in front of them.

"It's a monster Kurumi what else does it look like?; I told you not to take that egg!"

"I didn't know it belonged to some mutant duck!"

As she said this the platypus swiped at them with its webbed claws nearly striking them, as they dodged it's attack Natsume managed to leap behind it and launch an attack of her own.

"Kurumi! You attack it from the front and I'll attack from behind it alright!"

"Okay!"

Kurumi lashed out her staff (A/N:I saw some scenes from OAV but I never saw their fighting scene so I don't know exactly what type of weapons or techniques they use, all I saw was a picture of Kurumi attacking Akane with the ribbon in her hair and another of Natsume with a sort of blue whip in the picture with her so if anyone reads this could you please tell me there techniques or weapons please…back to the story!) towards the beast but it easily tore the ribbon into shreds with it's sharp claws.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! It's gonna kill us!" Yelled Kurumi frightened.

Natsume attacked it from the rear but it lashed her attacks away with it's massive tail. - "It's no good, this thing keeps attacking even after we hit it!" The platypus soon swated Kurumi with its massive tail.

The oversized animal raised it's sharp claws up high to strike at Kurumi who was now laying on the ground, staring down on her with it's red eye's; right before it striked, Natsume leaped in and saved her sister from the beast's attack.

"Kurumi are you alright?" Asked her sister with fear and worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bit spooked. How are we suppoed to beat that demon?"

"Look Kurumi please listen to me… I'm going to try and stall it for as long as I can and I want you to run from here as fast as you can alright!"she said with care and reassurance in her voice.

"Nooo! I can't let you do this by your self I'll stay and help you no matter what it takes Natsume-chan!"

"Kurumi as your older sister I have to- (SLASH)" she never got to finish her sentence as the platypus attempted another attack at the two.

"Kurumi go now before it's to late!"

"No! I won't leave you."

"**REEEEEAAAAAR**" It maid itself known once again as it let out a loud disfiguring roar, it raised it's claw up high about to let out it's last attack.

More than 10 seconds had passed as they slowly opened they're eyes, and all they saw was the figure of a young teenage boy holding of the beast with nothing but an ordinary broom, as it slowly raised it's other claw to attack him.

"HAH! You think I'll fall for the same trick twice you beast!" All of a sudden with barely no preassure at all behind this he managed to block it's other claw with ease and with a spin of his broom he managed to flip it on to it's back and with a simple leap managed to strike it in the stomach and landed on it's side managing to kick it halfway across the campsite and defeating it with ease as though it were a mear punching bag.(A/N: This fic takes place a while after Akane and Ranma left making him a lot more determined to train more and become stronger)

"That was amazing how did you manage to defeat that thing so easily!"Asked Kurumi with astonishment obvious in her voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Natsume this time.

"Go home now!"

**  
TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW.**


	2. Traps Ahoy!

Love in Ryugenzawa

CHAPTER 2

_Last time…As the oversized platypus was knocked out by the strange young man, the oldest girl asked  
"Who are you?"_

"Go home now!"  
**  
On with the story!…**

"Um, what did you say?" The youngest girl asked as the young man faced them.

"I said: Go home!" he said slightly more louder as the two girls stared at him.

"That's rather rude!" Natsume said sternly.

"Im not saying it to be rude, Im saying it to save youre lives, this forest is filled with thousands of giant deadly animals, not to mention hundreds of traps Ive made so I suggest you leave now I don't want you getting hurt ." Shinnosuke began walking off… until he tripped on a wire, was crushed under a pile of boulders, fell through a hole and was slammed in the sides by two wooden boards in the hole, leaving a very dazed and

knocked-out Shinnosuke.

"Oh my god, hes dead!" Kurumi was about to cry on her sisters shoulder, instead she fell on the floor as her sister ran towards the unconcious Shinnosuke and inspected his limping form. "Amazing, hes not even mortaly wounded" Natsume said astonished.

As Kurumi wiped her tears away as she walked towards her sister and saw that the only wounds on Shinnosuke were a few bumps on his head nothing else. "How come hes not dead Natsume?"

"I don't know Kurumi, but he still needs to heal, I'll put him on the sleeping bag and you get the First Aid kit from the Backpack, all right" "Okay!" Natsume cleaned the debris off of him and picked him up bridal style.

Kurumi came back with the first aid kit and treated his bumps and bruises. "Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know Kurumi but I do know hes no ordinary human, we'll have to ask him"

"But Natsume…" Shinnosuke began to stir. "Grandpa I'm not ready for the big boy potty I want my diapies with the funny ducky's on them…" The girls began to giggle and Shinnosuke quickly shot up with a blush on his face "Please ignore what you just heard, now please go home, its for your own good" Shinnosuke stood up and began walking off "Now please go home" He began walking off until (SWISH, BANG, CRASH, KA-BOOM, DOUBLE BASH!)" The two sisters sighed and dug him out and caried him back to the sleeping bag and treated his wounds again.

"This guy shure can take a lot of damage" said Kurumi while treating his wounds.

"Yeah he can… maybe if we trained in this forest we might just become stronger"

"What makes you say that sis?" asked Kurumi

"This guy managed to take out that monster easily and he got beat up twice by his own traps without suffering any serious injuries, if we train here our attack and defense might increase over twice what it is"

"Yeah but, what if hes some sort of demon or forest spirit?"

"I don't think a demon would bother caring about humans like he does, and I doubt a forest spirit is…" Natsume stares down at him with a smile and kind eyes.

"As cute as he is" Kurumi finished and began gigling at her sisters red face

"Shut up Kurumi!" Natsume said embarrased.

"Huh? who are you girls?" Shinnosuke quickly sat up and looked at his surroundings "Where am I, who are you, who am I?"

"Oh no, hes lost his memory Natsume!"

Shinnosuke looked at her confused "Huh?" he quickly snapped his fingers and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it "Hmmm…, Shinnosuke?…Oh right, that's my name, now I remember!" He quickly got up and began walking off again until.

"Wait, the traps!" (SWISH,BANG,CRASH, KA-BOOM, DOUBLE BASH!) It was to late. Natsume and Kurumi walked over to him and dug him out again "How many times must we do this Natsume?"

"Kurumi I have an idea, take out that piece of paper in his pocket and see if his adress is on it" Kurumi did as she was told and took out the paper and read it "I don't believe this, his whole information is on it along with a map of this forest with a dot in its center that says home, Its practically his and this forest entire history and biography"

"We'll have to see it later, lets just concentrate on taking him to the spot on the map and see if he lives with anyone who can take care of him." Natsume stated.

"Okay sis" Both Kurumi and Natsume packed up their belongings and carried Shinnosuke to the spot on the map. Then Kurumi got a nervous look and said. "I hope that we don't run into anymore monsters"

"Don't worry Kurumi I'll make sure nothing happens to you" Natsume said with a brave smile that calmed her sister, 'At least now I know what were up against, and this time I wont let down my guard!'…

**End of chapter two…**

**A/N: I hope you all liked it!**


	3. Meet Grandpa

**Love in Ryugenzawa:**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Last time…**

"_Kurumi I have an idea, take out that piece of paper in his pocket and see if his adress is on it." Kurumi did as she was told and took out the paper and read it "I don't believe this, his whole information is on it along with a map of this forest with a dot in its center that says home, Its practically his and this forest entire history and biography"_

"_We'll have to see it later, lets just concentrate on taking him to the spot on the map, and see if he lives with anyone who can take care of him." Natsume stated._

"_Okay sis" Both Kurumi and Natsume packed up their belongings and carried Shinnosuke to the spot on the map. Then Kurumi got a nervous look and said._

_  
"I hope that we don't run into anymore monsters."_

"_Don't worry Kurumi, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Natsume said with a brave smile that calmed her sister, 'At least now I know what were up against, and this time I wont let down my guard!'…_

A/N:I would like to thank demonslater206 and The Gandhara for the information in their reviews, because I would not have been able to write this chapter without them, so thanks!

On with the story…

As they carried him through the thik yet endless forest Kurumi started complaining again…

"Natsume, are we getting close, I'm still hungry!"

"Can't you wait a bit longer, were almost there anyways."

"Yeah, but that monster never gave us the chance to eat" said Kurumi looking hungry and sorrowful.

"(sigh) Kurumi can't you just-(GROWL!)-did you hear that?" said Natsume as she quickly let Shinnosuke drop to the dirt and took a stance.

"Um…Natsume."

"Not now Kurumi stay on your guard." said Natsume in a whisper.

"But Natsume…" (Growl!)

"KURUMI, I said wait!"

"But that's not a monster!"

"Then what the hell is it!" said Natsume staring at her sister impatiently.

Kurumi pointed towards her stomach and (GROWL!) Natsume fell anime style and got up and stared at her sister angrily.

"Can't you control that darn appetite of yours!"

"I'm sorry!" Yelled Kurumi as she let go of Shinnosuke's legs and covered her head with her hands.

Natsume shrugged it off and quickly helped her sister up. "Come on lets just get this guy to his house and then will find something to eat, okay?"

"Okay!" They both picked up Shinnosuke by his lower and upper body and walked off again.

**4 minutes later…**

GROWL!

"Kurumi, keep your appetite under control!" said Natsume staring at her sister sternly.

"But sis!" GROWL!

"KURUMI I SAID-" but was cut off by her sister.

"But its not me!" Kurumi said cringing.

Natsume looked shocked "Then what is it?" GROWL! Natsume looked back to see a giant echidna running towards them at high speed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH, ITS ANOTHER MONSTER!" yelled Kurumi as she dropped Shinnosuke's lower body on the floor.

Shinnosuke slowly started to stir until Natsume dropped his head on a rock "OOF!" in the spur of the moment she got in to her stance. 'This time youre going down!'

"Kurumi, hold on to him, I'll take care of this monster!" Shouted Natsume.

"Alright sis!" Kurumi held on to Shinnosuke as her sister leaped in the air and pulled out her staff.

Natsume leaped in to the air and she landed behind it, but this time she pulled out the ribbon in her hair and used it to tie the echidna's feet together, with his back legs immobilized, Natsume (now with her hair loose) jumped on his head and hit him right between the eyes, the creature became slightly dazed which gave her the chance to untie his legs and tie the ribbon on his tail, she then grabbed the ribbon and pulled it with all her strength until she managed to practically spin him around in circles, he was practically in mid-air spinning so fast that it looked like a blury black circle, as soon as Natsume saw this she let go of the ribbon causing the echidna to fly off in to the other side of the forest, but she soon felt dizzy and fell to the ground next to Kurumi and the unconcious Shinnosuke.

Kurumi stared at her sister amazed. "WOW SIS, that was amazing!"

"Yeah sure whatever…ugh." Natsume soon fainted in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**6 minutes later…**

Kurumi was carrying Natsume on her back while dragging Shinnosuke through the dirt, while still trying to read the map in her hand.

"These two are gonna owe me big time after this! (PHEW!)" Kurumi complained while wiping her fore-head of the sweat.

She then read the map in her hand. "If I read this right his home should be right about-oof!" Kurumi fell on the floor as she bumped in to the wall of Shinnosuke's cabin.

"Oh here it is!" She got up the floor and picked up Natsume and Shinnosuke and went to the door and knocked on it. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Hello, is anyone home?"

A week and old scratchy voice came from inside. "Come in!"

She slid the door open and walked in, she quickly placed her sister and Shinnosuke on the floor and took her's and the others shoes off.

She picked them up again and walked in to the small hallway. "Excuse me!"

"Over here!" Shouted the voice from down the hallway.

Kurumi went down the small hallway until she reached the small room at the end, as she opened the door she saw an old man resting in his futon. She walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. "Excuse me, me and my sister were helped by a guy in the forest and he got knocked out. We found a map in his pocket that said he lived here so we were wondering if you could help us and him out?"

The old man slowly sat up and stared at his grandson who was now lying on the floor next to Kurumi.

"Thank you for bringing my grandson home." He said kindly.

"No problem, but me and my sister really need a place to stay until we have an idea of were to go, or at least until we earn some money…so if its not to much trouble could we at least stay, at least until she wakes up?" Kurumi asked hopefully with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, you can stay here as long as you like, that's if the giant animals of Ryugenzawa don't scare you?" He asked curiously.

"Don't worry, your grandson and my sister knocked both of them out!" Kurumi said giving a thumbs up.

"Both, he he he, young lady there are over thousands of monsters in this forest, though for you sister knocking one out I'm impressed, she must be a powerful fighter." Stated Shinnosuke's grandpa while staring at Natsume on the floor next to Shinnosuke.

"Thousands, that doesn't sound good, but none of them ever get in here right?" Kurumi asked nervously

He saw the fear in her eyes and quickly put on a cheerful face. "Don't worry child none of them ever get in here, so relax!" Of course as soon as he said this a large rat kangaroo came in through the window and started gnawing on the old man's head.

But he just sat there like nothing was wrong. "As I said before, nothing to worry about, HA HA HA HA!"

Kurumi stared at him nervously, but soon enough the beast gave up its chewing and ran off. "Now let me wake up Shinnosuke and he'll show you were your gonna stay."

"But he's out cold." Kurumi stated.

Grandpa raised his fist up high and gave Shinnosuke a good punch on the noggin.

BONK! "Huh, what, what happened?" Shinnosuke got up and looked around frantically.

His grandfather spoke up. "Shinnosuke, show these girls where there gonna stay!"

Shinnosuke looked at him oddly and asked. "Um…what girls, and who are you?"

BONK! His granfather gave him a strike to the head with his broom.

"YOU IDIOT, I'M YOUR GRANDPA!" His grandfather yelled from the top of his throat.

Shinnosuke snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, now I remember!"

"Good, now show these girls to your room, they'll be staying here for a while."

"But were will I sleep grandpa?"

"You'll sleep in my room BAKA!" his grandfather then got a devilish grin. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE A THREESOME IN YOUR ROOM WITH THESE GIRLS AND GIVE ME PLENTY OF GREATGRANDKIDS, HA HA HA HA HA!-(KA-POW!)" Shinnosuke gave his granfather an Akane style punch through the window. Leaving every concious person in the room with a huge red blush on their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of Chapter 3…**

**Good or Bad, Flames are welcome!**


End file.
